Face masks find utility in a variety of medical, industrial and household applications by protecting the wearer from inhaling dust and other harmful airborne contaminates through their mouth or nose. The use of face masks is a recommended practice in the healthcare industry to help prevent the spread of disease. Face masks worn by healthcare providers help reduce infections in patients by filtering the air exhaled from the wearer thus reducing the number of harmful organisms or other contaminants released into the environment. Additionally, face masks protect the healthcare worker by filtering airborne contaminants and microorganisms from the inhaled air.
The section of the face mask that covers the nose and mouth is typically known as the body portion. The body portion of the mask may be comprised of several layers of material. At least one layer is composed of a filtration material that prevents the passage of germs and other contaminants therethrough but allows for the passage of air so that the user may comfortably breathe. The porosity of the mask refers to how easily air is drawn through the mask. A more porous mask is easier to breathe through. The body portion may also contain multiple layers to provide additional functionality or attributes to the face mask. For example, many face masks include one or more layers of material on either side of the filtration media layer. Further components may be attached to the mask to provide additional functionality. A clear plastic face shield intended to protect the user's face from splashed fluid is one example.
When using a properly donned face mask, the heat and moisture of the user's exhaled breath tends to concentrate inside. As this humidified air escapes the face mask, it can condense on the user's eye wear or face shield causing fogging which may hamper the sight of the healthcare worker.
The body portion of face masks are typically provided with one or more folds that extend in the horizontal direction across the length of the body portion. The folds allow the face mask to be adjusted vertically or otherwise so as to allow the face mask to conform to the face of the user and create a breathing chamber for the respirated air. The folds on the inner surface of the face mask are folded down and towards the face and eyes of the user. This folding arrangement may be problematic in that moisture in airflow in the face mask may be directed upwards towards the eye wear or face shield of the user resulting in fogging.
A prior face mask 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The face mask 10 includes a body portion 12 made of at least one layer 16 of material that includes a series of folds 20 so as to allow for the aforementioned adjustment of the face mask 10. Layer 16 includes an inner surface 18 that generally faces towards the face of a user when the face mask 10 is worn. The layer 16 is made of a plurality of primary portions 32, 34, 36 and 38 that are spaced from one another by a series of fold forming portions 26, 28 and 30. The face mask 10 in FIGS. 1 and 2 is arranged so as to have the inner surface 18 of the fold forming portion 26 be in opposing relationship to the inner surface 18 of the primary portion 32 that is vertically disposed below the fold forming portion 26. Likewise, the inner surface 18 of the fold forming portion 28 is in opposing relationship to the inner surface 18 of the primary portion 34 that is disposed vertically below the fold forming portion 28. Still further, the inner surface 18 of the fold forming portion 30 is in opposing relationship to the inner surface 18 of the primary portion 36 that is vertically disposed below the fold forming portion 30. The inner surface 18 of the fold forming portions 26, 28 and 30 are in facing relationship with the primary portions 34, 36 and 38 that are vertically disposed above each of the respected fold forming portions 26, 28 and 30. The orientation of the folds 20 in layer 16 is problematic in that moisture in air flow in the face mask 10 is directed upwards towards the eye wear or face shield of the user of the face mask 10 thus resulting in fogging of their surfaces.